Fallen to Ashes
by DaughterOfPoseidonNumber7
Summary: Isabelle and Alec come up in the Box, one unconscious the other severely injured. But they aren't just suffering from physical injuries. Izzy smashes her brother's heart to pieces and is now willing to do anything to get her memories back. But is regaining her memories really worth losing her new friends? And is there anything even left of who she used to be? TMR movie/MI TV series
1. Chapter 1

Izzy's POV

I feel the cold floor pressing up against my cheek. The rest of my body feels warm but an uncomfortable stickiness has taken over my stomach area. Metal digs into my side.

I'm laying in what seems to be a metal cage, moving steadily upwards. The cage passes by rows of fluorescent lights every five seconds, momentarily illuminating the black emptiness of the cage.

There are wooden crates strewn all over and a dark figure across from me. I try to push myself up but, the moment my body lifts off the floor, pain shoots through my abdomen.

I cry out in pain and drop back down on the floor, causing another surge of pain to course through me. My left hand clamps over my stomach and I pull it back, now covered in blood.

Deciding against having my guts leak out onto the floor, I put my left hand back over my abdomen in an attempt to lessen the pain or stop the bleeding.

With my right hand, I start pulling myself across the floor to the dark figure strewn on the other side of the cage.

When I reach the figure I see it's a boy with short, dark hair much like the hair spilling down my own shoulders. The boy's wearing a black t-shirt, jeans and sneakers along with a black leather jacket.

He's covered in tattoos, some of them matching the ones peppering my body. I get a strong sense of familiarity from him.

I search my mind for a memory to match to his image before realizing I don't have any. I frantically search my mind for something, anything. I come up with nothing but an empty void, darker than the metal cage.

The cage skids to a stop, abruptly, and nothing happens for a few minutes. I start to wonder if I'm just going to spend the rest of my life in here, bleeding to death.

The sirens that start blaring from somewhere above the cage suggest otherwise. I hear a murmur of voices coming along with the sirens and fear runs through me.

I quickly push the boy's unconscious form to the nearest wall and turn my body so that I can reach one of the crates with my feet. I swerve, kicking two boxes to hide the boy from view and ignoring the sharp pain in my stomach.

As the sirens grow louder, I push myself onto my knees, supporting myself on a crate. I open one of the nearby crates and search for anything I can use as a weapon.

I feel something sharp and run my hand across it until I feel a leather hilt. My fingers curl around the hilt and pull a long, silver dagger out of the crate. I throw the top back over the crate carelessly and push myself away from the crate I'm laying on.

Blood continues to flow freely through my fingers and I wail as another dagger of pain stabs my stomach. I manage to push myself against the wall farthest from the one I left the boy next to.

I scoot over to the corner and squeeze into it as far as possible. I fold my knees to my chest, still holding my stomach with my left hand. I raise my right hand, dagger positioned horizontally, ready to fight.

I wait, hearing the blood pump in my ears and the rapid and unsteady rate of my heart hammering against my chest combined with the sharpness of my breathing. A few moments later, the top of the cage parts and sunlight seeps into the cage.

The light doesn't manage to reach me in my corner and fails to sting my eyes while they get used to the brightness. The darkness manages to conceal me as well once shadows start peering into the cage from above.

Low, male voices fill the air, using weird slang I've never heard before. As if I would know with no memories whatsoever. Not even a name.

"What the shuck?"

"Where's the Greenbean?"

"Did we only get sent supplies?"

"There has to be a Greenie."

"Everyone slim it! Newt, go find the Greenie!"

What do all those words mean? Greenie? Shuck?

My thoughts are interrupted as the cage shakes and rattles. A boy with messy, blonde hair and blue eyes has dropped down into the cage. He looks about sixteen, seventeen. Probably about my age even though I have no idea how old I am.

He whips his head around and around, looking for something. The Greenie. It takes me a second to realize I must be the Greenie. The boy's looking for me.

I remain quiet but eventually, the boy's blue eyes land on me. He stares at me in shock, bewilderment and confusion all at once.

"Newt, what do you see?" asks someone.

"It's a girl," answers the blonde boy whose name is probably Newt. I notice he has a heavy, British accent.

"What?"

"Is she cute?"

"Dibs!"

The cage shakes again as two more boys drop down into the cage. One of them has dark skin and a near clean-shaven head of black hair and the other has hazel colored hair, green eyes and tan skin.

Both of them look at me curiously but raise their arms cautiously as I hold up my dagger.

"Hey, it's okay. Put the dagger down," says the dark-skinned boy.

He takes a step towards me but I thrust the dagger forward slightly in warning, causing him to stop.

"We won't hurt you," insists the brown-haired boy.

I don't move, still holding up the dagger. The blonde boy steps forward then and my shoulders tense. The boy must notice because he stops his advance but doesn't back away.

He kneels down so his eyes can meet mine. He continues to hold his hands up, cautiously and gives me a sympathetic look.

"I know you're scared and confused but we mean you no harm. Please put the dagger down and we'll explain everything," tries the blonde boy.

"Stay away from me," I snap as he reaches to touch my arm. The boy draws his arm back sharply and lets out a startled breath.

"It's okay. Just come on out," he coos, voice steady. I gulp nervously.

"I can't," I mutter, my voice cracking.

"Why not?" asks the brown-haired boy, impatiently.

I shoot him a quick glare before looking back over at the blonde boy. I lift my left hand off my stomach and gesture to my blood stained shirt, clinging to my stomach.

The three boys widen their eyes at the sight. "Look, it's obvious you need help and we're the only ones who can help you. So you're just going to have to trust us. Okay?"

The blonde boy reaches out and his hand closes around the blade of the dagger in my hand. He gently pulls the dagger out of my hand and onto the floor.

"There's another boy in here. He's not waking up. I pushed him behind those crates when the sirens sounded," I admit, nodding at the crates across the cage.

The brown haired boy walks over to the crates and his eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Two Greenies?! And one of them's a girl?!" asks the dark-skinned boy, rhetorically.

The blonde boy crouches beside me and lifts my shirt up a little. He jumps back in horror as a bleeding wound about the size of a large softball is revealed on the left side of my abdomen.

"Alby, I don't think we can carry her. She's losing too much blood," comments the blonde boy. The dark-skinned boy looks over at my wound and his eyes widen.

"Oh shuck!" he gasps. "Someone call Clint and Jeff. Gally, you go get two of those makeshift gurneys the Builders made."

The blonde boy places a reassuring hand on my shoulder and his gaze meets mine.

"We're going to have to lift you onto the gurney. It's probably going to hurt a lot so we'll try to do it as quick as possible. Trust me," he explains.

"I don't even know your name," I mutter.

"My name's Newt. That's Alby and Gally just jumped out to get the gurneys. It's okay if you don't remember your name. It should come back to you in a couple of days," replies the boy.

I nod, slowly. I look up as Gally passes a gurney down to Alby who places it on the floor of the metal cage. A boy with curly, brown hair and an Asian boy jump down into the cage and land beside the gurney.

"Hey, she's pretty," points out the Asian boy. "I'm Minho."

"Lay off the girl will you," remarks the curly haired boy. I manage a small smile before the curly haired boy gasps. "What happened to you?"

"No memories remember. I don't know," I groan.

"Oh right. I'm Clint, by the way," says the curly haired boy. "Minho, Alby, Newt and I are going to lift you onto the gurney, okay?"

I take a deep, shaky breath and nod. Minho and Newt grab one of my arms each and Alby and Clint each grab a leg.

"On the count of three," announces Alby. "One… Two… Three!"

When I come to consciousness, I see Alby, Clint, Newt and Minho in the middle of an argument.

Clint kneeling by my abdomen, Alby standing beside him, Newt next to my leg and Minho holding my wrist, probably making sure my pulse stays normal.

"Clint, why can't you fix her?" questions Alby.

"There's some sort of venom or poison inside her. If I bandage her up she's just going to get really sick and die!" yells Clint.

"Well what do you suppose we do? If we don't do anything she's just going to bleed out!" counters Newt.

He, Minho and Clint stand up and the four boys start arguing by the foot of the bed I'm on.

Suddenly, an image pops into my head. An image of some sort of symbol. It's a wispy line that ends up crossing over itself.

Before I know it, I'm sitting up and pulling a weird, pen-like object out of my leather jacket's pocket. On end of the object has a short, thin bulb of light. I hold that end up over my wound and start to draw the symbol.

It burns my skin and causes me to breath heavily. This brings the four boys' attention to me and they gasp.

They rush to pull the pen away from me but I finish drawing the symbol before they can get to me. A wave of calm passes over me as I fall backwards, feeling the pen slip from my fingers.

The last thing I see are the worried faces of Alby, Newt, Minho and Clint before my vision goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to do the disclaimer last time so here goes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments or any of its characters. I don't own the Maze Runner either or any of its characters. I only own the plot.**

 **Now that that's done I want to apologize for the long wait but chapter 2 if finally here!**

Izzy's POV

"Hey, I think she's waking up," I hear someone say and I force my eyes open.

I'm still in the room I woke up in previously, right before I drew that symbol on my wound.

"What happened?" I ask, a pair of hands helping me sit up.

"You've been out for shucking days. We had no idea when you'd wake up," says a familiar voice.

I look to my right and see Minho smirking.

" _If_ you'd wake up," corrects Clint walking over.

"That was quite the number you pulled: burning a drawing right over your bleeding wound."

"Oh. That," I mumble.

I suddenly realize that I don't feel any pain.

I quickly pull up my shirt and find that my wound is gone and in its place is the symbol I drew.

"I know. Freaky right? After you drew that you started getting better. Clint didn't know what to do except keep watch over you. He checked your wound the next day and it was completely gone but the symbol was still there," explains Minho.

"Yeah. How did you know to do that anyway?" inquires Clint.

"I don't know. It just… came to me." I answer. "Where's the pen anyway?"

Clint gestures to my pocket before walking over and feeling my forehead.

"No fever," he mutters. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," I reply. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days. Do you remember anything since the Box?" asks Clint, changing the subject as he holds my wrist to check my heart rate.

"My name," I say, finally having found it in the bowels of my mind. "It's Isabelle."

"Nice name," compliments Minho.

"Thanks," I grumble, feeling slightly jet-lagged even though I haven't been on a plane.

As my mind drifts I realize I never found out what happened to the boy who was with me in that metal cage.

"What happened to the boy? The one who came with me?"

"Oh. That shuck. He's still out. You know it's kind of strange, he has a tattoo of that symbol you drew," points out Clint.

"I think I knew him. But I can't remember," I sigh.

"Alby will explain everything. You woke up just in time for breakfast," assures Clint.

"You're letting me out?" I question.

"Yeah. You're in perfect health. There's no reason to keep you here. Go grab some food," suggests Clint.

"I'll take her," offers Minho, getting up.

He gestures for me to follow him and I do. I have to stop myself from dropping my mouth open in amazement as I get my first look outside.

Stone, ivy-covered walls reach into the sky, surrounding the large, square field of green grass I'm in.

In one corner I see row upon row of crops and in another there's a barn tucked against the walls.

More buildings litter the land here and there, all made of wood.

There's a forest nearby and boys all gathered at tables, sitting and talking.

As Minho leads me to them, I notice them all start to quiet down, noting my presence.

I stand, watching them all carefully until Minho snaps his fingers in my face, getting my attention.

"What?" I ask.

Minho gestures at the plate he's holding out to me and I take it.

He leads me to sit down at an empty table.

As I take the first bite of my food, I realize just how hungry I was.

The pleasant taste of apple pie fills my mouth and I start to devour the entire thing, wolfishly.

Minho laughs as I gobble down the last of my food.

"Food good?"

"Greenbean!" calls someone from behind me before I can answer.

I spin around just in time to see Newt plop down beside me.

I turn back to my food and notice Alby has sat down beside Minho. He smiles at me, regarding my empty plate.

"I see you're awake. And you've eaten," observes Alby. "Have you-"

"Her name's Isabelle," interrupts Minho. "That's what you were gonna ask, right?"

Alby nods, as Minho shoves food into his mouth.

Suddenly, my vision starts to cloud and spots dance in front of my eyes.

Newt says something that I can't hear due to the static buzzing in my ears.

The world starts to spin and a sharp pain captures my head.

I gasp as images flood my brain, too fast to make out.

Finally one of them stops and plays in my mind.

 _I see a girl with long dark hair standing in what looks like a large kitchen._

 _Somehow I know that girl is me._

 _I'm stirring something in a pot with a spoon._

 _Beside me, three boys and a girl watch me cook._

 _The girl has perched herself on the counter, busy drawing something on a sketchpad, her pencil moving expertly across the page._

 _The girl's hair is long and light red, falling around her face as she draws._

 _She's dressed in all black: a leather jacket, a tank top, dark jeans and knee-high, high-heeled, leather boots._

 _One of the boys takes the sketchpad out of her hands._

 _He has rumpled, brown hair and dark eyes with glasses._

 _Just like the girl, he's dressed in black from head to toe but lacks the tattoos that cover the bodies of me, the girl and the other two boys._

" _Simon, give me back my sketchpad!" demands the girl._

" _You've drawn enough for today. People are starting to think you're rewriting the Gray Book," replies the boy._

 _The girl picks up a dishtowel and whacks the boy - Simon - on the arm with it._

 _Simon jumps back as the girl tries again, jumping off the counter to chase Simon._

 _The two disappear out the door of the room, leaving just me with the other two boys._

" _Well, they're gone," sighs one of the boys. He looks identical to the boy that was in the Box with me._

 _I was right; I did know him before the Maze!_

" _Come on, Alec. Sebastian hasn't attacked yet. Would you loosen up?!" suggests the other boy._

 _He seems to be made of gold, all of him sparkling. His hair is gold just like his eyes, his skin… everything._

 _Both boys are dressed entirely in black just like me and the other girl and boy._

" _When has Alec ever loosened up?!" I laugh. "So, the soup should be done soon. Who's eating?"_

 _Both boys scrunch up their faces, looking reluctant._

" _If you knew how to cook, maybe I would eat," responds the golden boy._

 _I freeze, raising my spoon dangerously._

" _What did you say?" The gold boy edges towards the fridge._

" _I said I'm going to look for a snack to eat."_

" _That's what I thought."_

Before I can see anything else the memory stops playing and I gasp as the real world comes back into view.

Alby, Newt and Minho are looking at me with worry etched into their faces.

"Isabelle, are you okay?" asks Alby.

"Did no one else just see that?" I inquire, looking for clarification.

"See what?" questions Minho.

"I was in a room with a girl with red hair and three boys. One of them was the boy who came up with me in the Box. We were in a kitchen and I was cooking while the others watched. One of the boys said I can't cook but then he corrected himself when I got mad… then it all stopped," I clarify.

"It sounds to me like you got one of your bloody memories back," comments Newt.

I nod, slowly and avert my gaze to my empty plate.

Over the next fifteen minutes, Alby explains everything about the Glade and the Maze surrounding it before he gives me the tour then starts me on the first job I'm going to be trying out.

Track-Hoe. As I plow the soil with Newt, I can't help but try to recall more of my memories.

Figure out who I am.

And who _he_ is. The dark-haired boy. Alec.

Day one as a permanent Track-Hoe.

Alby figured I work well with them so that's what I ended up doing.

I like working on the fields. It gives me time to think.

Since last week I've had a few more flashes of memory.

In one I was about ten and a woman sat by my bed, singing to me.

In another, me and the dark-haired boy from the Box were waiting with the blonde boy by a cafe, joking around until we saw someone.

None of the flashes really help me piece together my identity but I seem to be quite the regular teenager.

Maybe a little rebellious. The air around the Glade helps me with the memories.

But today, it doesn't feel right.

Sure I've only been in the Glade for ten days, three of those days I was asleep in the infirmary, but I've never felt this way before.

Something's going to happen today.

I just don't know if it will be good or bad. Or both…

Alec's POV

I fire an arrow at the boy with short, curly, brown hair.

The arrow pins his shirt to the wall and I fire a second arrow to get his other sleeve.

I smirk as the arrow hits perfectly. I never miss my target.

But now is no time to celebrate.

I don't remember what happened to me before I woke up here but I don't really care.

Three words keep on running through my head.

Clary. Jace. Izzy. Clary. Jace. Izzy.

The names of my fellow shadowhunters run on repeat in my brain.

"Who are you? Are you with Sebastian? The Endarkened? The Clave?" I question, lacing an arrow up onto my bow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about but I don't mean you any harm. Put the bow down," says the boy.

"Don't lie to me. Where are my friends?" I demand.

The boy shakes his head, insisting he has no answers.

I grip my bow tighter and run out the door of the building I'm in.

I run down the stairs and find the door leading to outside. I see I'm in a large meadow with tall, stone walls surrounding it.

I take note of possible places where I can find cover if I need it. The forest seems like the only reasonable option although I'm not going there until I get answers.

I have to know where my friends are.

Clary, Jace, Izzy… Izzy. I have to find her.

More than anything, I have to find her.

I hear a few shouts as the boy's in the meadow start to notice my bow.

I shoot five arrows, pinning three boys to either the ground or nearby trees and buildings.

I keep on letting arrows fly, making sure not to kill anyone in case they're mundanes.

I start walking across the meadow, looking for answers without really knowing where I'm going.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Calm down," calls a voice. I look over at the source of the voice, a dark-skinned boy with a nearly clean-shaven head.

"Tell me where they are!" I snap, angrily. I point at the boy with my arrow, threatening to launch it.

"Just calm down," pushes another boy. A blonde one with blue eyes.

"We don't want to have to fight you," reasons another. This one with brown hair and green eyes.

I just continue to glare and pull my arrow back further.

I hear a gasp behind me and immediately spin around, bow held up.

My eyes widen as I see the person who gasped. It's her.

"Izzy?" I ask, hopefully.

"A-alec?" asks Izzy, uncertainly.

I'm sure it's her as soon as the words come out of her mouth.

The voice of the person I've loved since the day she was born.

But she doesn't seem to know who I am. How can she not know who I am?!

"Yeah. It's me," I begin, lowering my bow. "Alec."

Izzy shakes her head, sadness and pity evident in her eyes. She must see the hurt in mine even though I'm trying to hide it.

"I'm sorry. But I don't remember. Not really," she murmurs.

"Okay. I think we need to talk," suggests the blonde boy who spoke to me. "Come with me."

I reluctantly start after him, looking at Izzy for the first two steps before turning away to continue after the dark-skinned boy.

Several boys gather in a circle around me as I sit in a chair in the middle of an empty room.

Some of the boys look about my age, others younger and maybe like two of them older.

They all exchange looks until the dark-skinned boy stands up.

"Everyone quiet. We're here to discuss the faith of this here shank who shot arrows at more than a quarter of the total Gladers. Luckily, he didn't manage to kill anyone-"

"If I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead," I remark, interrupting.

The dark-skinned boy huffs and begins again:

"As I was saying, luckily no one was killed. But know comes the question. What should this shank's punishment be?"

"My name's not shank. It's Alec," I snap.

No one says anything for a minute after that.

"A week in the Slammer," calls out one boy.

"Banishment," suggests another. There's another silence as people weigh their options.

"One night in the Slammer with no food," offers the blonde boy from earlier.

"Let's take a vote," declares the dark-skinned boy.

"All those for Gally's idea." A few boys raise their hands.

"Mark's." Just two boys raise their hands.

"And all those for Newt's." The majority of the boys raise their hands this time. "It's settled then. Minho, take Alec to the Slammer will ya?"

An Asian boy nods and gets up, gesturing for me to follow him.

Surprisingly, the boys still haven't taken my bow. I guess when I didn't fire at Izzy they took it as a sign of submission.

They have no idea that if it wasn't for her they would all be dead right now.

Izzy's POV

I creep through the Glade to the Slammer and sit down on the grass right outside the wooden bars.

I peer down at Alec and knock on one of the bars, getting his attention.

"Hi," I greet.

Alec just nods, barely acknowledging my presence.

But I can see in his eyes that he's glad I'm here.

He wants to talk to me as much as I want to talk to him.

"Alec, talk to me. Come on, you're my older brother you can't just ignore me." At this, Alec looks up.

"How do you know I'm your brother?" he asks.

"I know I hurt you. But I honestly don't remember anything. I've just been getting flashes. Me talking to you, a redhead, a golden boy and another boy with glasses-" I begin.

"I think that would be Clary, Jace and Simon," points out Alec.

"A woman singing to me to get me to fall asleep…"

"That would be our mom. Maryse."

"And you. The two of us and Clary and Jace in the middle of a burning city."

"You don't remember much. And you're right. It did hurt. To have your own sister look you in the eyes and tell you she has no idea who you are… The person you've loved your entire life…" mutters Alec, his voice laced with pain and hurt.

"Then tell me who I am. Tell me what I've forgotten," I pressure.

Alec sighs and, after a short silence, starts explaining.

He tells me how all the stories are true; that werewolves, vampires, mythical creatures of all sorts exist.

Those that aren't mundane or like Alec and I are called Downworlders.

There's also demons that are evil and are hunted by half-human half-angels called Shadowhunters.

Alec tells me how he and I are Shadowhunters along with our friends, Jace and Clary, and about the runes that gives us our shadowhunting powers just like the one I drew on my abdomen.

He talks to me about how we trained to protect the mundanes, humans, and kill the demons and how our lives changed after Clary came.

He tells me how she changed our lives for the better but now we're in the middle of a war with her evil, older brother: the most evil Shadowhunter to ever live; a boy who calls himself Sebastian and his followers, the Endarkened.

He talks about the replica of one of the three Mortal Instruments and how Sebastian made it, calling it the Infernal cup.

With it he can change any Shadowhunter into an Endarkened, making him super dangerous.

I listen intently, amazed at how much I've forgotten.

"That about sums it up," announces Alec.

"Wow. All that sounds amazing. I can't believe I'm a Shadowhunter," I exclaim.

"You're not," argues Alec. My eyebrows shoot up in confusion.

"But you just said I'm a Shadowhunter. You told me about all the demons we've hunted," I counter.

"That wasn't you. It was Izzy."

"I am Izzy."

"No, you're not. At least not the Izzy I knew," he mutters.

I can't believe it. Alec thinks that because I lost my memories I lost who I am too.

Although maybe he's right. In the flashes I've been having I act like a badass Shadowhunter but here in the Glade I'm just a confused, meek teenage girl with no memories.

"I'm still Izzy," I object, although I'm not quite sure if that's the case anymore.

Alec finally lets his gaze meet mine. His emotionless expression disappears, replaced by one of hurt.

"You're not her. That's her body, but not her mind. No matter how much you look like her, you're not. I miss _everything_ about her."

Alec's voice starts cracking at the word 'everything' and his eyes well up with tears.

"I would do anything to get her back. But you… you're not her."

There's so much hurt in Alec's eyes; so much pain.

Somehow it reaches into the depths of my soul and touches a part of me that I never knew existed; a part of the real Izzy.

My eyes water and I get to my feet, turning and running away from the Slammer.

I sprint across the Glade to the forest, wiping the tears from my eyes.

I reach a tree fairly deep into the forest and drop to my knees next to it. I break into a series of sobs, my shoulders shaking.

Tears stream down my cheeks and fall onto the grass.

Alec's right. I'm not the girl I used to be.

I need to be her again. For myself and for Alec.

 **A/N: Hey. Hope you all liked the new chapter! I made it longer than the last one but I wasn't sure if I should publish it. I think I may have rushed the story and I might redo it in the future but I thought the story needed updating. I don't know if I'll be able to post soon but I'll try my best. Thank you for everyone who reviewed and follows the story. I hope I didn't disappoint! :D**


End file.
